


Of Time Travel and Other Disasters

by Enina



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Hunter wants to use time travel to save the world. Barry wants to punch him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one jumped me out of nowhere.
> 
> Not edited by anybody but me.

Barry can’t help but frown at the man in front of him.

The time traveler who is so obviously full of _shit_.

Rip Hunter can’t seriously expect him to believe that he understands time travelling _at all_ if he actually suggests to use it in the first place.

 “So, you want us to travel through time to stop an immortal?” he asks, for what has to be the third time, and by now the other man looks like he is way past being only annoyed with him.

“Yes, Flash, that is indeed the idea.”

What an idiot.

Barry suppresses the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and groan.

“And you’ve done that before?” he asks, feeling more and more like he really should just turn around and leave this moron to his own fate.

“Flash,” Ollie says and there is a faint warning in his tone as if he was trying to let him know that he is being complicated again and that it starts to get on his nerves.

Barry ignores him. Right now, next to Hunter, he is the only one who seems to have _any_ firsthand experience with travelling through time, thus he is not going to let Olli try to berate him on this topic, not when his friend really seems to consider the other man’s proposal.

“Seeing that I’m from the future, I think your question is pretty much redundant,” Hunter points out sourly.

“And you still think travelling through time to _change_ it is a good idea?” He can’t help but laugh. This is ridiculous, this is outright stupid, and what is even worse that the little group of people around him seem to actually consider this.

“We would have to take precautions, of course,” Hunter says with a huff. “Time is a fickle thing-”

“Right,” Barry cuts him off. “A fickle thing nobody should mess with because whatever you do _will_ come back to bite you in the ass. You think you’ve troubles with this Savage now? Let’s just wait and see what happens when you go back to try and _right_ things.”

There can’t come anything good from this. How can this guy not see it?

“You’ve no idea with whom you’re dealing here,” Hunter argues, looking really pissed now as he steps closer to Barry, outright glaring at him. “Vandal Savage is an _immortal_ , someone you can’t take care of like you do with your usual villains. He’s an actual threat to the world at large, not only your own life or your city!”

Barry frowns and is about to reply when Kendra interjects, watching him with a cautious and slightly worried expression. “I think we should consider Mr. Hunter’s offer, Flash. We’ve killed Vandal Savage once already, and he came back. If what Mr. Hunter says is true, we’re really in over our heads here.”

“Not to mention that we would be careful anyway,” Ray adds with a shrug. “I think everybody has seen enough movies to know what can happen if you mess with the course of history, and I’m not really keen on coming back to find out that gorillas are the leading race on earth.”

The other man means it as a joke, but Barry can’t help but shudder as he remembers Grodd and imagines what it would mean to return to a reality where the human race is replaced by gorillas like him.

“Time won’t let you change itself without dire repercussions, no matter how insignificant the changes seem,” he argues quietly as he meets Hunter’s look. He has experienced and is still experiencing every day what it means to change time, how much this can mess up your life and the lives of the people around you.

… and he still remembers all too well how devastating it was to watch his mother die a second time around just so he wouldn’t mess things up even more.

Barry thinks that he understands by now why the other Flash asked him not to save her. You can’t return time to its original state. This is simply an impossibility. You change it once, it will stay changed, you try to correct it, and you will only steer it out of order even more…

“I’m aware that you’re basing your assumptions on personal experience.” Hunter is no longer glaring at him, but he is not looking like he is happy to have him around either. “But I’m not leading you in there blindly without knowing what I’m doing. I’m not an inexperienced young hero who is messing history up even more by stumbling into something he doesn-”

Barry would have broken the man’s jaw if Len hadn’t grabbed his arm firmly before he could move. Like usual the other man proves a ridiculous foresight, and the small connection helps Barry to focus, to snap out of it and stay rooted. A shiver goes through his body, and he glances to Len, meets the other man’s grim look for a second, and feels just plain grateful to have him here right now…

And the notion to put this on risk by going with this crackhead of a _time lord_ becomes even more unbearable.

Hunter must have realized how close he was to get punched into his face at super speed because he has fallen quiet again and is eyeing Barry like someone he has to be wary off, like he is another one of the criminals this little round has to offer and not one of the heroes.

“We can’t let us be held back by fear,” Carter’s firm but low voice cuts through the uneasy silence that has followed like a knife, and Barry feels his dislike for the man increase dramatically because he isn’t getting it, none of them really seems to.

“This has nothing to do with fear.” Barry reaches up to rub his eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden despite the speed force brimming just underneath his skin. “It’s about not messing things up even more.”

“You don’t know Savage,” Carter points out, watching Barry with a grim expression. “You’ve never faced a threat like him. He’s an immortal, someone who can end the civilization as we know it-”

“I think we’ve all gotten the point by now.” Len meets the taller man’s glare easily, a bored smile on his lips. “He’s a threat, bigger than anybody of us can imagine, something like the personification of Armageddon, yadda yadda yadda.” He shrugs as if this wasn’t a big deal. “But what I don’t get, and which is why I see myself forced to site with the Flash on this one-” Mick snorts at that, but the other Rogue ignores him as he goes on. “- is how you’re expecting to be able to foresee an outcome of a situation you don’t know all the unknowns to.”

“There are no certainties to any given situation,” Hunter replies annoyed. “If you’d understand time and how it works, you’d know that every possible decision forms its own reality. You can’t try and turn something like this into a mathematical model you’re able to calculate possible outcomes with, Mr. Snart.”

Len chuckles and aches an eyebrow. “So, you’re saying that we go into this mission completely blind, and the chance to screw things up is just as big as the one to succeed with your little plan?”

“Sounds like fun,” Mick remarks, and Barry really isn’t all that surprised that he sounds honestly pleased by this prospect. “I could totally go for that.”

“If what Snart says is true,” Firestorm adds, studying Hunter with a frown now. “Using time travel really doesn’t sound like such a good idea. Considering the consequences such a trip into the past could have, I think we’d stand better chances to succeed by trying and defeating Savage in the presence.”

“Aside from that,” Ollie, who has been so far only listening, joins in. “What if Vandal Savage or someone else should decide to attack while we’re gone? We’ve enough on our hands to deal with as it is.”

Barry nods in agreement, glad that his friends seem to come to the same conclusion as him. “I agree that Savage is incredible dangerous, but we’re currently also dealing with dangerous people who could be just as destructive if we let them.”

“I know.” Hunter says much to his surprise. “This is why I don’t want neither you nor Arrow to accompany me and the others into the past.”

A pregnant uneasy silence follows before Barry feels himself snap. “ _You can’t be serious-_ ”

“And leave Lenny without his better half?” Mick barks a laugh which seems to catch everybody else off-guard. “Yeah, you really wanna think that one through again, buddy, because he’s going to _bitch_ your ear off-”

“ _Shut it_ , Mick.” Len glares dagger at his friend while Barry is glad that his mask is covering most of his face because he is probably crimson red again.

Another silence follows.

“You’re…” Hunter looks actually horrified, and Barry decides that this man can go and jump off a bridge as far as he cares seeing what an asshat he is.

“Wow,” Sara says, eying both him and Len with an amused and approving little smile. “Nice.”

“That’s-” The time traveler seems like he is wavering between laughing hysterical and actually crying. “That’s not how…”

 _Yeah_ , Barry thinks grimly. _No shit, Sherlock._

“Don’t see what your problem is.” Mick grins broadly. “We’re ganna be _legends_ , right?”

Kendra snorts while Carter appears outright annoyed that they’re even wasting time with this, and Olli looks like he has swallowed something particularly disgusting.

“You really didn’t do your homework before coming here, did you?” Len’s grin is all teeth, and he suddenly lays an arm around Barry’s lower back and pulls him closer who just rolls his eyes and elbows him when he tries to kiss him.

“Don’t be an _ass_ , Len.”

“Don’t be a _prude_ , Scarlet.”

“This isn’t right,” Hunter mutters more to himself than anybody else and looks visibly worried, enough so that Barry wonders what he means and whether he should be concerned as well.

Before he can inquire, Ollie cuts him off, though, sounding like he’s really starting to grow fed up with this. “Can we go back to the actual problem at hand?”

“Yes,” Carter agrees readily. “We’ve more important things to discuss.”

They do, and later, after they’ve disbanded their little meeting, and after Barry made another round through the city, he returns to his apartment to meet up with Len who is already waiting for him.

The sex is slow and sweet, just as Barry needs it tonight, and Len coaxes one orgasm after another out of him till he is just a quivering mess.

Afterwards, as he rests his head on the other man’s chest and listens to his heartbeat, he thinks back to the meeting with the time traveler.

“You want to go,” he says, a statement, not a question.

“Yeah,” Len agrees and starts to scratch his head slightly in that pleasant way that never fails to cause Barry to shiver.

“I can’t come with you,” he points out, not that it is really necessary as they’ve established that before already, but he still has to say it.

“Yeah.” Len agrees again in his low and calm voice that sounds nearly bored, before he kisses the top of his head tenderly.

Barry closes his eyes. “You’ll come back to me.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

Time is a fickle thing, unwilling to let itself bend the way you want it to, unwilling to be manipulated, but if Barry had to, he would _rip_ it apart and put it back together for him.

He knows how dangerous this could be, but he has had enough of being pushed around and dealing with the consequences of other people’s actions.

He won’t Len be taken from him like Iris was.

Barry closes his eyes and enjoys having him still here.


	2. Sometimes We Can Just Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Len, and Lisa are shopping for baby clothes after they last crisis has been fended off.
> 
> Barry loves hero themed rompers, Len hates the flying vermin from Gotham, and Lisa needs to pee.
> 
> Also, things get a bit emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another part/sequel to Time Travels and Other Disasters.
> 
> The idea of Barry getting his twins via a surrogate mom was put into my head by CathyMK! :)
> 
> It's not edited!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“What do you think of this?”

Lisa and Len simultaneously turn to look over to him as Barry holds up a tiny scarlet romper with a cute little cartoon Flash and Kid Flash on it.

“Really?” Lisa snorts amused and walks over to him where he is standing.

“It’s adorable,” he points out and grins. “But that’s not all.” He turns back to the little stack of baby clothes he has collected in the shopping basked over the last ten minutes of their stay in the clothes shop, and pulls up another on. This one is yellow and has a just as cute female ice-skater on its front.

“It’s not Golder Glider, but if you squint a little it could totally be you, Lisa.” Barry sounds so excited that neither Len nor Lisa can bring themselves to point out that they’ve already enough baby clothes to get an army of toddlers through their first year.

“And there’s a Captain C-”

“No.”

“Aww, but Len, you’ve to take a look-”

“No,” the other man insists and scowls. “I don’t, and we’re not going to by another one of those. You’ve already got eight that have some ridiculous cartoon version of me on it, that is enough, Barry.”

“But it looks so cute, and it has a tiny little plush Cold gun to-”

“ _No!_ ”

Lisa barks a laugh at that, obviously not worried that a couple of other customers are glancing their ways with rather funny expression, and instead steps up to Barry so that she can look at the romper.

“It _is_ adorable,” she agrees as she holds the little piece up, studying it for a moment as Barry point out. “And so soft.” Lisa puts the fabric up against her cheek and hums in agreement. “It is-”

“You two can’t be serious,” Len fumes, joining them as well and glaring at the romper as if it had somehow personally affronted him. “We’re not going to buy this.”

“Says you,” his sister points out amused and puts it into Barry’s shopping basket. “Barry and me say otherwise which means two to one, so…”

Len looks about to protest when Barry steps closer to him, so that he loops his free arm around his partner’s back and rest his forehead on his shoulder. “Please, Lenny, just this one more.”

The other man huffs, but lays one of his own arms around Barry’s back, returning the half-embrace while glaring at Lisa who is grinning rather obnoxiously amused.

“We don’t need this many baby rompers, Barry,” he tries to argue, rubbing Barry’s back, adding in a lower voice. “And we shouldn’t even be in here in the first place. Hunter will throw a hissy fit when he finds out that we brought baby stuff from the future back on the ship.”

“Because you’re usually so worried about what our dear Time Master thinks,” Lisa asks sweetly, and Len shoots her another glare in return, but glances back at the man in his arms when he feels him tense up.

“I don’t care what that man has to say about this.” Barry’s voice is hard and cold, so unlike him, and Len is certain that he can actually hear him grind his molars.

“Well, I like the Captain Cold romper,” Lisa says decisively, cutting the uneasy tension that has started to settle between them short. “And it does go along really nicely with the Flash one.”

Barry needs a moment longer before his body starts to relax, but when he finally does, Len shoots his sister a grateful look.

“It does,” Barry agrees before he turns his head slightly to press a kiss onto Len’s cheek. He steps back, briefly glancing at the ground with a sad expression that tugs on both the siblings’ hearts. When he turns to face Lisa, though, the sadness is gone again, and he gives her a wide smile instead, stepping closer to her so that he can put a hand on her by now pretty round pregnancy belly. “I hope the two are behaving in there.”

Lisa meets his eyes with a smile that is both warm and amused. “They’ve been little angles so far, naturally, because who wants to sleep at night like their auntie when they can do so now. That would be boring.”

Barry chuckles while his hand still rests on top of the curved belly. “They probably already practice for later.”

“Good thing that the fun will be all yours then, sweetheart,” Lisa deadpans but can’t help herself when a fond smile tugs at her lips as she watches Barry studying her belly with open awe. She lifts her gaze and exchanges an amused look with her brother.

“We really should get going,” Len says after another moment. “We’re supposed to be back at the ship at two, and we still have to pay for this.”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees before he lifts his eyes from Lisa’s round belly in which is twins seems to take a little nap right now.

“I need to pee first, though.” Lisa grimaces and turns around to make her way over to where the bathroom sign next to the cash desk points.

“You’re doing alright?” Len steps closer to Barry, putting an arm around his lower back.

Barry hums in agreement and leans into his partner. “It’s crazy how quickly seven months can go by.”

“You’re one to talk.” The other man snorts and gives his hips a light squeeze. Barry shoots him a grin that quickly is replaced by a frown and a more contemplative expression.

“She and the twins are fine,” Len reminds him and kisses his temple. “Everything is alright again, Scarlet.”

“They could have…” Barry presses his lips into a thin line, and Len can feel how his partner’s whole body grows tense again.

“They didn’t,” he points out quietly. “We saved them. _You_ saved them.”

Barry doesn’t replay for a long moment, instead he has his gaze turned to the ground, looking pale and tried.

“Barry-”

“It’s funny.” Barry chuckles humorlessly, and Len doesn’t like at all how his shiny his partner’s eyes have gotten again. “How I always seem to have to fail before I’m able to succeed… how… how someone always has to get hurt-”

“Barry,” Len says in a warning voice and nearly curses when he watches how the other man squeezes his eyes shut then, causing a couple of tears to roll down his cheeks. “None of this is on you, you know what Hunter said-”

“ _Fuck him_.” Barry hisses suddenly, with enough anger that one of the customers nearby, another pregnant woman, actually glances towards them in surprise and annoyance. “I… he should have go down with his last ship, that _miserable bastard_.”

Len stays quiet, not sure how to response to this without causing Barry to grow even more upset.

Iris comes to his mind as she does so often these days. The one person Barry loves nearly more than anything, the one person he believes he has failed the most, and it is so incredibly frustration how stupid both of them are, how they are avoiding each other, both hurt and worried that they could cause the other only more pain by being there.

A part of Len agrees with his partner, though, things would probably never have gone so wrong, turned so dark, if the Time Master hasn’t tried to _set things right_ in the first place…

Rip Hunter isn’t a bad man, though, and he knows that Barry knows so too. There would probably never be any love or even real tolerance between both men, not from Barry’s side at least, and while the younger man assured Len that he didn’t mind him to work together with the rogue Time Master, it still became harder and harder to join him and the others at missions these days.

After what Barry did - _had_ to do - to get him back, Len feels like he is betraying him every time he steps onto Hunter’s ship…

“I’m sorry.” Barry eyes him with a pained and apologetic expressions. “I didn’t mean to get angry over this again, Lenny.”

“I get angry over it most of the days,” Len replies with a half-shrug before he pulls the other man closer and kisses him. His partner hums into the kiss, his free hand holds onto Len’s shoulder, and it is oddly pleasing to feel how this is able to make him relax when anything else seems to fail to do so.

“I love you,” Barry tells him, slightly out of breath, when they pull apart again. “So much, it scares me at times.”

Len nips at his bottom lip while he rubs his back soothingly and meets his partner’s mismatching eyes. “I’ll always return to you. _Always_.”

They fall quiet for a moment after this, studying each while communicating wordlessly how glad they are to have each other back and were able to survive the terror of the last couple of weeks without losing anybody.

“So.” Len’s lips touch Barry’s lightly as he speaks. “What else did you sneak into your basket while I wasn’t watching.”

Barry doesn’t even try to deny having done so and instead grins excitedly as he steps back, putting the basket on the table with the exhibited plush toys next to them.

“You know what’s really great about buying stuff in the future?” The speedster asks eagerly but quietly enough that nobody else could pick up on then, and Len already starts to fear the answer.

“High-quality workmanship?”

An amused snort leaves Barry as he rummages through the little basket before he pulls out two bibs and presents them proudly to Len. “Nope, _Batman_ merchandise!”

“You’ve to be kidding me,” Len mutters and glares at the fabric in his partner’s hands. There, on the little bibs, are indeed little cartoon Batman, and he suddenly feels the urge to punch something – an common reaction for him when faced with that bigheaded asshole from Gotham. Apparently the mythical Batman won’t be all that mythical in the early 22nd century anymore, which means that he is actually going to stay around, well la-dee- _fucking_ -da.

“My kids are _not_ going to wear anything with that jackass on it.” Len has to force himself to keep it down.

“I like this one especially-” Barry goes on, obviously ignoring his protests, while pulling out a set of little baby booties who have the _Batjerks_ logo on it. “They’re adorable, and I’ve picked two little beanies to go along with it.”

Len thinks about trying to put up a fight, but he is man enough to admit when he is faced with an inevitable defeat.

Barry’s friendship with Gotham’s flying vermin is probably going to stay a thorn in his side for the years to come. At least, he isn’t the only one who is getting an ulcer by how Barry is looking up to that prick as if he was the best thing since sliced bread, seeing that Green Arrow dislikes for the Bat can actually rival Len’s. Too bad the Star City’s hero is such a mopey ass himself…

“And look, I’ve got even a Supe’s onesie with an actual _cape_!” Barry’s eyes are gleaming as he presents him with the little peace.

“We’ve enough rompers-”

“And one that has Diana’s emblem on it! And they’ve these super cute booties stitched on it!”

“Oh for f-”

“No cursing in a baby boutique, Lenny,” Lisa cuts him off with a bemused smirk as she makes her way back over to them. “And what are you still doing here? Aren’t we supposed to get going?”

Len is just about to reply that it is because of these damn rompers when Barry beats him to it. “It’s my fault, I kinda got all gloom and doom on him again.” The younger man shoots Lisa an apologetic look and puts the baby stuff back into the basket.

“Aww, pumpkin.” Lisa steps closer to Barry and pulls him into a hug. “You’re supposed to be all smiles and glitter, you’ve saved the day again, and you’re going to be a daddy in not even two months. This is supposed to make you happy.”

The younger man chuckles and returns her hug. “I know, Lisa, I’m just being stupid-”

“You’re not.” Len watches how his sister pulls back and fixes Barry with a firm look. “You’re not being stupid for being hurt, Barry.”

For a second it looks like the speedster is about to cry, his eyes tear up and looks utterly devastated, and Len can’t help himself but step closer to him as well, laying his own arm around his back.

“I’m fine,” Barry croaks, rubbing his eyes. “I’m… I’m just tired I guess…”

Lisa hums in understanding and pulls him into another embrace. She loops her second arm around Len and pulls him closer, so that they end up hugging each other, probably looking even sillier to the other customers than they’ve had so far thanks to their outdated clothes.

“We’re so going to have a cheesecake night when we get home,” his sister tells them, her words slightly muffled against Barry’s shoulder.

The speedster chuckles but nods. “Definitely. Cheesecake and ice cream.”

“And some sappy _make-you-feel-all-giddy-and-happy-show_ on Netflix,” Lisa adds.

“And I’m going to spend another night at _the Saloon_ , it seems.” Len grins when both Barry and Lisa glare his way in return.

“You’re so sticking around,” his sister tells him. “I’ll bring Cisco along, so you can have your fun intimidating him again.”

“That’s gotten old years ago, Liz.” Len snorts and pulls back. The other two do the same.

“You’re not getting shitfaced when your better half needs your support.” Lisa’s frowns at him, putting her hands on her hips.

“Aww, thank you Lisa.” Barry leans in and kisses her on the cheek. “You’re the best sister in law anybody could wish for.”

“She’s a nuisance,” Len deadpans. “And I’m not watching anymore of your damn rom-com shoes.”

“We could watch Friends,” Barry offers as he grabs his basket and they start to head for the cashier. “Mick likes it, and you can invite him over.”

“I’m not inviting Mick over to watch Friends with us-”

“You and the others are still banned from _the Saloon_ ,” the other man reminds him.

“Then the _Saint and Sinner_ -”

“Well, if you really don’t want to join, I could ask Bruce if he –”

“He’s in Gotham,” Len cuts Barry off, glaring daggers at him now. “And you know that prick, he’s better things to do that watch TV shows with the 99%.”

“Don’t be mean.” The look that Barry gives him seems more amused than annoyed before he turns back to the cashier to pay for their shopping. “And Bruce have been over for movie nights at our place a couple of times already.”

“ _What?!_ ” Len isn’t sure whether the other man is pulling his leg or not. “When?! I’ve never seen that jerk-”

“You were on missions when he passed by.” Barry shrugs as if it was no big deal and thanks the young woman behind the desk as she hands him the bag with the baby clothing.

“You…” Len feels utterly lost for a moment, unable to come up with some kind of response to this piece of information and stubbornly ignores Lisa’s chortling in the background.

“Come, let’s get back to the others.” Barry grabs his hand, and starts to lead him out the store.

Len baulks just after a couple of steps and shakes the other man’s hand off, glaring at him. “You’ve that jerk over while I’m on missions?!”

At this, Lisa starts to cackle outright, but he ignores her, eyeing Barry instead expectantly. “What the hell?! And when did he become _Bruce_?!”

Nobody calls _the Batman_ that. As far as Len knows from Gardner, the jerk insists on anybody addressing him by his codename all the damn time when he works with others, threatening bodily harm if they try to do otherwise, and he never sticks around when some of them go for a drink afterwards.

When the hell did this happen!?

“Since Bruce became a friend?” Barry chuckles and shoots him an amused look. “And I’ve been over at his place a number of times already as well, and don’t worry, he’s a butler who is nearly always around, so he can be our _chaperon_ from now on if you insist.”

“You’ve been-” Len suddenly wonders whether something did go wrong during their last fight, and he has somehow ended up with a Barry Allen from a parallel universe…

Lisa steps up to his side, grabbing his hand with a wide grin. “Come one, dear brother of mine, let’s get back to the ship before Hunter starts throwing another hissy fit.”

“Did you know he and that jerk were on a first name basis?” He turns to her, feeling slightly betrayed when his sister’s grin only grows. “But of course, and Bruce’s butler really does make some mean brownies.”

Len decides then and there that he is going to have a talk with that vermin from Gotham, no matter how fucking intimidating that jackass may be at times. He’s certainly not standing for the pest to make himself at home in their house when he isn’t around.

“Lenny,” Barry says warningly as he eyes him over his shoulder while they leave the store. “You’re not getting all big _alpha male_ on me, not again. I told you after your silly feud with Hal that I wouldn’t-”

“Fine.” Len grunts, feeling like punching something again. Maybe Sarah was up for some sparing when they returned to the ship.

“You promise?”

“For fuck’s sake, Scarlet.” He huffs but nods. “I promise. You’re satisfied?”

Barry smiles and nods before he turns back to where they are heading, and Lisa leans close to her brother. “You’re so going to try and scare the Bat off, aren’t you?”

Len smirks, replying just as quietly. “I’m just going to have a talk with him.”

Lisa snorts and shoots him a clearly unimpressed look. “No, Lenny, you’re going to get your ass handed to you.”

He frowns. “You should have more fate into your brother.”

“But I do,” she coos and lets her head rest on his shoulder. “But Bruce is still going to kick your ass.”

“He’s not,” Len replies a bit miffed. “And don’t call him that.”

Lisa chuckles, glancing to him with a smirk. “’S his name, what else am I supposed to call him?”

“Asshat?” Both siblings share a grin but school their features when Barry turns back to them, frowning. “Stop making fun of my friends.”

“Stop eavesdropping,” Len returns which gets him another eye roll. “You’re not exactly _quiet_ while badmouthing Bruce.”

“Stop calling that fucker _Bruce_!”

“Really, Len?” Barry huffs but let Len grab his wrist so that he is pulled and the other man can put his arm around his back. “Fine. Let’s just stop talk-”

“He’s probably undressing you with his eyes behind that mask of his whenever you’re close-by in your tight suit,” Lisa suggests and snickers when both Barry and Len glare at her in return.

They walk in silence for a bit before Barry pipes up. “Will it make you feel better when I’m going to ride you while wearing your parka and googles after we get home tonight?”

Len shoots him a taken aback look at this while Lisa bark a laugh, causing other passerby to turn towards them.

“Oh my god, he gets _actually_ turned on by that?” She snorts, but both men are ignoring her as they watch each other.

After a moment, Len nods slowly, seriously. “It would probably make me feel a _little_ better.”

Barry steals a kiss from him before he rests his head on his partner’s shoulder like Lisa did before. “Then it’s a deal.”

“You two are the corniest and kinkiest couple I know.” Lisa chuckles, audibly amused by their antics, and rests her head back on Len’s shoulder as well.

They walk back to the ship in a much more relaxed mood that comes to a prompt end when Hunter spots their shopping bags upon their arrival, and Len and Mick end up trying to keep Barry from throttling the Time Master while Lisa keeps cheering the speedster on from the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some additional information:
> 
> I) This takes part a couple of years after the first chapter.
> 
> II) Hunter did something that caused Iris to get hurt in the long run (he is partly responsible, at least) - I've a little plot bunny regarding this in my head, maybe I will come back to it later on.
> 
> III) Lisa is the surrogate mother to Barry's and Len's twins. Barry is the biological dad. They didn't have sex.
> 
> IV) It is Gardner as in Guy Gardner, Green Lantern. ;)
> 
> V) Barry has now one blue and one green eye in consequence due to a former adventure (another crisis... there are a lot of them around in the DCU) and Wally and him trying to fix the time stream.
> 
> VI) Len and the other Rogues are kind of good guys now. The other heroes are still not the biggest fans of them.
> 
> VII) The holy DCU trinity exists - the JLA is about to be established.
> 
> That's about it for now.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the read! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Watching the promo trailers again, I realized that it makes no sense to me that Barry would just agree to use time travel as a mean to solve a problem after his own (disastrous) experiences with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
